Winter Breeze
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia bukanlah pria yang dapat diandalkan, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sangat mencintai hobinya untuk memancing daripada melakukan pekerjaan lain. Aku berkata tidak apa-apa dan ia lagi-lagi menatapku sambil tersenyum secukupnya. Tidak kusangka itu adalah caranya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Fisherman/Sharon. Mind to RnR?


_A_ Fisherman/Sharon _fanfiction_. _Dedicated to all those who realized this cute pairing. Hope you like it._

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

**Winter, Day 24,**** 2015  
**_Hari ini__ pesta natal baru saja usai. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kami lulus sekolah. Ia bilang ingin merasakan kebebasan tanpa ada teknologi yang—seharusnya—mempermudah hidupnya. Aku menghargai keputusannya tapi ia hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum secukupnya seperti biasa. Ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia bukanlah pria yang dapat diandalkan, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang __sangat mencintai hobinya untuk__ memancing daripada __melakukan pekerjaan lain__. Aku berkata tidak apa-apa dan ia lagi-lagi menatapku sambil tersenyum secukupnya._

…_tidak kusangka itu adalah caranya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

* * *

_**A **_**Fisherman/Sharon**_** fanfiction  
Canon Universe**_

**-#-**

_**Winter Breeze**_**  
[**_**Maybe my love for you is never change**_**]**

**-#-**

**Innocent Life  
**_**Developed by ArtePiazza  
Published by Marvelous Interactive and Natsume**_**  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

**Spring, Day 1, 2022**

Saudara jauh Dr. Hope datang, ia akan mulai tinggal dan berkebun di Easter Ruins—sebuah reruntuhan bangunan tinggi yang terlihat begitu kuno, menyedihkan, serta menakutkan secara bersamaan. Seorang guru dengan rambut merah muda diminta oleh Kepala Sekolah Rose untuk membawa murid-murid dari Sekolah Volcano untuk berkunjung ke sana.

Tujuan pertama, untuk menunjukkan kepada murid-murid betapa alaminya alam di sekitar di sana. Tujuan kedua, untuk menyapa saudara jauh Dr. Hope yang bernama Life itu. Tujuan ketiga, ah sudahlah, Sharon—nama guru muda itu—tidak terlalu ingin ambil pusing akan apa yang ingin dilakukannya di sana nanti. Intinya ia harus membawa anak-anak sekolah ke sana bersama dengan Max, guru olahraga yang sangat rajin berlatih; pria bertubuh kekar itu berdalih bahwa mungkin ia akan menemukan tempat latihan yang cocok di sekitar Easter Ruins.

Dan di sinilah Sharon sekarang, membiarkan helai demi helai rambut merah mudanya disapu lembut oleh angin, mengawasi satu persatu murid-muridnya agar tidak ada yang coba-coba melompat dari atas Easter Ruins. Memang kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin, mengingat beberapa anak kadang-kadang tingkat kenakalannya tidak bisa ditolerir.

"Oh, halo," sapa Sharon kepada seorang anak kecil berusia kurang lebih dua belas tahun seperti anak-anak muridnya; Sharon sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya oleh Kepala Sekolah Rose bahwa Dr. Hope memutuskan untuk tidak menyekolahkan saudara jauhnya ini di Sekolah Volcano.

"Hai," sapa Life, datar, tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sharon, aku ke sini untuk memperlihatkan kepada murid-muridku tentang alam yang lebih menentramkan daripada melihat teknologi terus di mana-mana," jelas Sharon panjang lebar, entah Life mengerti atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah menjelaskan.

"Oh…" ujar Life, lagi-lagi datar, "…semoga kau bisa menikmatinya kalau begitu."

"Ah ya, tentu saja."

Teknologi. Terlalu berkembang dan memudahkan manusia sepanjang hampir satu dekade belakangan. Kompor yang memasak makanan sendiri secara otomatis, televisi yang dapat menjadi sarana penghubung untuk melakukan _online shopping_, lift di dalam rumah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sharon tidak anti akan itu. Paling tidak, kenyataannya ia sendiri pun menggunakannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali sambil memperhatikan Lionel yang sedang dimarahi oleh Max karena membuat sedikit keonaran dengan berniat untuk mencuri sedikit potongan dari tempat jewel kosong yang tadi ia observasi.

…orang yang berpikir untuk tidak tinggal bersama teknologi juga berpikir untuk tidak tinggal dengannya.

* * *

**Summer, Day 14, 2022**

"Kau pernah dengar tentang Fisherman? Ia adalah orang yang tahu tentang siulan rahasia untuk menjinakkan kuda, loh," Jonathon, pemilik peternakan yang berlokasi tepat di sebelah timur Shop-A-Million tengah duduk di Bar milik Masami, berbincang dengan Life yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Oh. Aku pernah berjumpa dan berbincang dengannya," ujar Life dengan sangat formal; karena _android_ atau _innocent life_—yang disamarkan menjadi saudara jauh Dr. Hope—itu sudah di_setting_ demikian.

"Serius? Ia orang yang seperti apa? Aku pernah dengar kalau sebenarnya ia adalah warga kota Volcano yang pindah ke pinggiran. Mungkin ia salah satu teman sekolahku dulu."

_Klang_.

Pintu bar dibuka, Sharon yang hari itu sedang libur karena hari Minggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di Bar Masami, sekedar untuk melepas penatnya agar siap untuk mengajar lagi esok hari. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Life dan pemilik perkebunan nyentrik dengan pakaian berwarna mencolok dan rambut afronya, Jonathon.

"Ia menggunakan topi kemana-mana, pakaian yang tidak begitu baik, tapi ia adalah orang yang baik," Life menjelaskan tentang Fisherman sesuai dengan ingatannya.

"Hahaha… terlalu umum, kau bisa menjelaskannya lebih spesifik, tidak?"

"Rambutnya hitam dan matanya biru. Ia selalu memakai baju berwarna oranye dan biru—" Life terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"—wajahnya cekung, tubuhnya tinggi, dan kemanapun ia pergi, ia selalu membawa dua buah alat pancing, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa berbagi hobi yang sama dengannya, begitu?"

Jonathon dan Life menoleh secara bersamaan dan mendapati Sharon yang menambahkan kalimat Life yang belum selesai tadi.

"O-oh, kupikir kalian membicarakan seseorang yang kukenal?" Sharon segera mencari alasan dengan sedikit panik.

"Uh… yah, mungkin saja? Life sedang menceritakan tentang si Fisherman."

"Oh ya?" Sharon menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Life, kemudian menatap anak itu, "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya juga sekali. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

Life mungkin memang hanya _innocent life_, dan pengetahuannya akan persahabatan masih sangat minim, mengingat ia baru saja mengenal kasih sayang selama satu setengah bulan, tapi ia lebih dari tahu bahwa dibutuhkan 'ikatan' yang kuat untuk seseorang bisa menanyakan kabar orang lain. Teman atau sahabat misalnya. Atau mungkin Sharon terlalu baik untuk menanyakan kabar orang yang baru sekali ditemuinya?

Ah, pada saat pemeriksaan minggu berikutnya, Life harus bertanya pada Dr. Hope mengenai hal ini.

* * *

**Summer, Day 21, 2022**

_Shining pod _berkilauan; tabung besar tempat Life biasa memeriksakan kesehatannya selama satu minggu sekali itu kini tengah men-_scan_ riwayat kesehatan Life selama satu minggu belakangan di Easter Ruins. Dr. Hope memperhatikan layar komputernya dengan seksama dan membuka _shining pod_ lagi ketika pemeriksaan selesai dan Life keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Life. Tidak ada masalah dan aku bisa mengirimmu kembali ke Easter Ruins minggu depan. Pemeriksaan hari ini selesai. Oh ya, Masami ingin bertemu denganmu untuk—"

"Dr. Hope."

"Ya, Life?"

"Sebelum itu, mohon maaf, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh bertanya apa saja, Nak."

"Apakah definisi dari cinta?"

Dr. Hope terkekeh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Ada banyak definisi dari cinta, Life, tapi terlalu sulit untuk dituangkan. Begini, rasa peduliku kepadamu itu cinta, rasa peduliku pada kota Volcano agar tidak terjadi erupsi gunung berapi itu cinta, makanya aku mengirimkanmu untuk meredam amarah dari Dewi Api agar erupsi tidak terjadi."

Life diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi jika rasa cinta yang kau maksud ada di antara dua insan, itu berarti rasa peduli yang sangat mendalam, Life. Di mana kau akan membagi segala suka, duka, tawa, tangis, dan amarahmu pada seseorang di sepanjang hidupmu."

Life mengangguk dalam diam.

"Jadi kau bisa menemui Masami sekarang?"

Life mengangguk sekali lagi. Pengetahuannya tentang cinta bertambah cukup drastis setelah itu. Kini ia tahu kalau ternyata hubungan antara Fisherman dan Sharon adalah cinta.

* * *

**Winter, Day 30, 2022**

_Hari ini tepat tujuh tahun sejak kepergiannya, aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi tadi ia menampakkan dirinya di pusat kota, bersama dengan warga kota Volcano lainnya saat perayaan keberhasilan Life menenangkan Dewi Api. Aku masih memakai seragam pengajarku dan ia pun tak berubah banyak. Aku…_

…_bahkan tidak bisa berkata banyak._

"Hey."

"Kupikir kau tak akan pernah kemari lagi?"

Fisherman tersenyum tipis sekali, sebelah alisnya terangkat, campuran heran dan mungkin sedikit terkejut, "Aku hanya ingin menyapa teman satu hobiku. Life adalah pemancing yang baik."

Ini memang musim dingin, tapi hari ini rasanya udara lebih dingin, bahkan Sharon sudah menggosok tengkuknya berkali-kali sejak tadi. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengangguk mengerti dan melirik bintang hari ini, Life. Ia di sana, di dekat air mancur di pusat kota, sedang berbicara dengan Walikota.

"Yah, tidak heran," Sharon mengangkat bahu.

"Mm… yah, begitulah."

Keheningan yang mengambang di antara mereka juga rasa janggal yang menggunung di dalam dada mungkin tidak akan mudah luruh dalam waktu sekejap. Sharon melirik Fisherman tengah memainkan jari-jarinya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pusat kota.

"Kau tahu, aku biasanya ada di Danau Timur dekat Easter Ruins…" Fisherman mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Oh. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku di Sekolah Volcano."

"Oh ya… kau menjadi guru sekarang."

"Ya. Kau juga… bisa menjalani hobimu sesuka hati sekarang."

Fisherman tersenyum lagi. Tipis sekali. Sama seperti saat mereka berpisah dulu. Berharap Fisherman akan datang ke Sekolah Volcano dan membawakan ikan hasil tangkapannya pun mendekati tidak mungkin, karena prinsipnya: ikan harus dilepaskan usai ditangkap.

"Mungkin lain kali aku bisa menemanimu minum teh setelah sekolah usai?" tawar Fisherman.

Kadang, cinta itu tidak bisa diprediksi, tapi mungkin menjalani hubungan baik dengan seorang mantan kekasih bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Pukul 4?"

"Baiklah."

…ia datang lagi dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak, di musim yang sama saat ia pergi. Tujuh tahun setelah kepergiannya.

* * *

**[****5****/****7****/201****4 –****14****:****2****0]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[1****418**** words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat:** Pertama, salam kenaaaaal untuk yang menghuni fandom ini. Kedua, saya buatnya segera setelah 4 hari dengan tidur minimal menamatkan _main story_ dari Innocent Life dan wohooo! Mantap. Hihihi…

_Last but not least_, terima kasih telah membaca!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
